


I SEE TROUBLE

by CasTheButler, llheji



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG REVERSE BANG, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Pretentious Nerds In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/llheji/pseuds/llheji
Summary: There is a new boy in the kitchens. A scrawny little thing with too bright eyes and an unnerving amount of red curls.There’s also a new assassin creeping around, setting off the nightingale floors. He’ll learn not to do that soon enough.





	I SEE TROUBLE

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for 2018-2019 AFTG Reverse Bang with llheji's beautiful artwork for inspiration. 
> 
> This has been an incredible journey and I would like to thank everyone who stepped up to cheer me on and help beta the work to make it what it has become. Please let me know if you think I've mis-tagged something, or neglected to tag something so I can rectify that, I really hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> I'd like to give a special shout out to Gluupor and Howmanyshipscanashippership who are writing for the same prompt as me, please check out their work and support them.
> 
>  
> 
> [An Assassin's Guide To Romance By Gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AFTGreverse/works/17885924)
> 
> [I Spy A Neil By howmanyshipscanashippership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229934/chapters/43131533)

There is a new boy in the kitchens. A scrawny little thing with too bright eyes and an unnerving amount of red curls.

  
There’s also a new assassin creeping around, setting off the nightingale floors. He’ll learn not to do that soon enough.

 

👑

 

“Perhaps if you weren’t such a pompous asshole, people would stop trying to kill you,” Andrew says, helping Kevin into his coat. “Your highness,” he tacks on the end as an afterthought. Andrew doesn’t particularly care that Kevin is a prince. He’s a spoilt brat.

“You’d be out of a job then,” Kevin retorts, pinning a coat of arms to his lapel. “Besides it has nothing to do with how nice I am. It’s all just a power play.”

Andrew looks at the prince, stony-faced, and holds open the door to their shared chambers. “Do try to make at least one of the courtesans cry today. It is very entertaining for me.” Kevin jostles into his shoulders as he walks past and Andrew kicks him in the shin.

 

 

Andrew leaves his charge in the grand hall with his father, King David, and travels down to the kitchens alone. The Prince claims it’s his royal title that keeps him from going down there. Andrew is convinced it’s because Kevin is afraid of the head cook. His suspicions are further confirmed by the fact Princess Danielle is already there leaning on the bench, flirting with one Matthew Boyd, who is in charge of training and lessons for the younger children.

 

“Renee know you’re here?” Andrew asks, swiping a piece of freshly made bread. Danielle glares at him.

 

“She had an errand to run.” Of course she did; they all know that errand has blonde hair, long legs, and is called Allison. Andrew hums in acknowledgement.

 

“Would you stop stealing food,” a voice scolds, and Andrew looks back over his shoulder.

 

“Hello, Neil.” The kitchen boy’s face is as red as his hair.

 

“Don’t ‘hello, Neil’ me,” Neil snaps. He’s covered head to toe in flour and is standing with both hands on his hips. “Take what you need for the Prince and the King and get out of my sight.”

 

The corner of Andrew’s mouth quirks and he pops another piece of bread in his mouth. “Did you poison the food?”

 

“I might poison yours.”

 

“You might,” Andrew agrees. “But it hardly seems like your style.” Neil’s eyes narrow and he turns away. By the time Andrew leaves, the kitchen hand still hasn’t looked back at him.

 

“That took you awhile,” Kevin says, trying to sound knowing. Andrew rolls his eyes.

 

“He was barely gone ten minutes; cut him some slack,” the King interjects, and Andrew turns to glare at him. David holds his hands up in a mock surrender and grins. “Be calm Andrew.”

 

Andrew finishes serving breakfast and sits down to eat his own in silence. His eyes scan the room rapidly for any signs of something that shouldn’t be there. It doesn’t take him long to determine not a single thing has changed. The royal family chats amongst themselves and Andrew ignores them, even when they make efforts to include him.

 

He’s collecting the dishes into a pile when Renee Walker comes bursting through the door. She has her hair braided with rainbow ribbons and swirled up on to the top of her head. Her black bodyguard uniform is done up haphazardly and a silver crucifix of the catholic faith hangs against her chest. The King raises an unamused eyebrow at her, even though his eyes are twinkling with the opposite sentiment.

 

“Nice of you to join us,” Kevin scoffs.

 

“I’m not joining you, you’re clearly done,” Renee says serenely, the picture of an Angel from the good book. “I simple came to collect Dan for lessons.” With that, Danielle pushes out her chair and stands.

 

“Good day Father, Brother, Little Monster,” she says, and the two girls leave arm in arm. The King rounds on Andrew and Kevin.

 

“What are you still doing here?” he barks, “Go to your own lessons.”

 

⚔

 

The lessons  they take with other boys that live in the palace are extremely dull. Matthew winks at Andrew and it doesn’t help at all. Andrew really doesn’t understand why they separate the boys and girls. At least Renee is interesting to spend time with.

 

They have sword-fighting today, something in which Andrew is already adeptly trained, so he sits off in the corner reading his books. Neil appears next to him, sitting down on the fallen tree log Andrew is using as a bench. He has a hood pulled up over his hair.

 

“Seth is absolutely useless with a sword,” he observes. Andrew doesn’t look up from his book. “I mean, who taught him?” Andrew turns his page.

 

“Well, are you going to go over there and teach him?” the bodyguard says calmly.

 

“‘Drew,” Neil says softly, “you know I can’t do that.” Andrew’s heart clenches and aches and Andrew wants to tear the God damn thing straight from his own idiotic chest.

 

“What shall it be tonight, then?” he drawls out uncaringly, taking the time to study the tips of his own fingers. “You mentioned poisoning,” he adds, recalling their earlier conversation.

 

Neil is silent for a long time, his eyes watching the practicing boys with ease and judgement. He finally gets up, graceful as ever. “If you’re not careful I will slip hemlock into your food.”

 

“Am I Socrates? Do I get to choose my own cup at least?” Andrew asks.

 

Neil frowns at him. “I’m not sure you’ve committed heresy, but I guess I’ll allow it.”

 

💮

 

Andrew may actually save Neil the trouble and kill Kevin himself if he doesn’t shut up.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with liking boys. I like boys, but carrying on in public like that without a marriage proposal no less...Jeremy has to know--”

 

Kevin is cut off by Andrew throwing a knife at him.

 

“What on earth Andrew!” he exclaims. Andrew shrugs at him and Kevin straightens his nightshirt. “As I was saying—”

 

Andrew throws another knife.  
  
“Kevin, I implore you to go the fuck to sleep and not speak another word on this matter, lest I become the assassin that finally does you in.” Kevin looks ready to argue, but a creak outside causes both of them to freeze. “Stay here,” Andrew hisses.

 

Andrew walks from the room and closes the door behind him with a sharp click.

 

“It’s just me.” Neil’s voice comes from the left. He’s standing there so casually, pretty as a commissioned painting. Andrew wonders idly if the boy standing before him has ever sat for one. Succumbed to the vanity of it, likely for the sake of someone else. Neil hardly seems to be the type who desires to sit still for that long. Andrew has. There’s a picture of him and Aaron somewhere in one of these halls. He’d complained that they didn’t need both of them, that the painter could just copy Aaron’s likeness twice.

 

“You’re never going to get close if you can’t get around on these floors.”

 

“Yes,” Neil confirms.

 

“Have I told you I hate you yet?” Andrew questions, running his hands tiredly across his face. “It has hit the morrow already.”

 

“I went to the tavern with Matthew and Seth,” Neil says happily. “I may have had a little too much to drink.” Andrew breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth in several short bursts. Honestly he should just dispose of the fool right now, but the Moriyama family would send someone else in his stead, and that would be more of a headache than the man himself.

 

“Be gone with you,” he says, waving Neil off with a sweep of his arms. Neil tiptoes past him, silent as the wind on a still night. He pauses briefly by Andrew’s ear.

 

“You look like an angel.”

 

“You look like the devil,” Andrew retorts. What’s the difference, his traitorous mind asks him. He stays there, bathed in moonlight outside of his room, a hand snaking into his own loose trousers until he wastes his seed all over his own hand.

 

🌙

 

“Ah, little monster!” Lady Allison Reynolds calls after him as he patrols the grounds. Andrew pays her no heed until she’s standing right next to him. “You could have waited.”

 

“I could have,” he agrees and continues on his route. She falls into step with him and Andrew allows it. Her company is not so tiresome when she does not speak to him. They take a couple of turns around the gardens and then head towards the outer wall. Much of the hour passes with not a word exchanged between them.

 

“So, about your shadow,” Allison ventures, and the tone of voice makes clear she does not mean the one attached to his body. “Are you planning on keeping him or getting rid of him?”

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Andrew questions sarcastically.

 

“This business has gone on far too long. I love a scamp as much as the next girl and I know I’d prefer he stick around. Perhaps I’ll even fight you if you choose the ‘getting rid of him’ path.” Allison purses her lips together, “But nonetheless, Andrew...”

 

“You like him,” Andrew points out, not stopping his rounds to have a conversation he’s not interested in.

 

“Everybody likes him, but the Moriyamas are going to come looking for him,” Allison chides, her voice rising enough that he makes a hissing noise to get her to shut up. She smacks him hard against the back of his head and Andrew elbows her in the ribs.

 

“You know this for a fact?” Andrew growls, straightening himself out. He’s not just posturing; he does actually want to know the answer. He’s come to realise a long time ago that Allison doesn’t find him threatening, which is both a nuisance and a relief.

 

“Ichirou seems to think so. His father is getting impatient about the whole matter. I believe he sent letters to King David,” she says

 

“Of course he did. Remind me again why we can’t just send them a string of hired ruffians as they do to us?”

 

“Am I a ruffian now?” Neil says, dropping down from a tree. Andrew isn’t shocked by this at all. He’s been dropping out of the same tree since he arrived.

 

🌳

 

_There’s a boy Andrew doesn’t recognise sitting on a tree branch over by the west wall. He is thin and raggedy, kicking his legs back and forth. He takes large, hungry bites out of an apple and peers down upon Andrew._

 

_“Hello,” the boy tells him. “I’m Neil. I just started in the kitchens.” Andrew doesn’t grace him with a reply. “You’re one of the bodyguards, aren’t you?” Neil continues, ignoring Andrew’s purposeful silence._

 

_Neil remains in Andrew’s thoughts for the rest of the day and well into the night. No man has instantaneously drawn Andrew’s eyes as he does, causing a feeling of deep adversity. Kevin stirs in his sleep and rolls over towards the middle of the bed. Andrew kicks his charge in the leg. A noise sounds in the corridor and it's not the whistle of the night. Andrew throws the bedsheets back and grabs the knives from under his pillow. He steps out to stalk his prey like an animal._

 

_There is a flash of that red hair from earlier and Andrew’s only thought is that he should have covered it. Neil turns to him calmly._

 

_“They tell me your name is Andrew,” he says, his voice lilting like a songbird, and Andrew wants to tear off his own ears._

 

_“Why are you here?”_

 

_Neil tilts his head to one side, tugs down his shirt and there, branded on his skin, is an ornate letter “M.” A sign he belongs to the enemy of the throne. Neil’s eyes bore into Andrew’s. “Do you want to know why they sent me?”_

 

_Andrew reaches out and presses his thumb into Neil’s mark. He is rewarded with a sharp hiss of pain that will haunt him forever more. “I cannot let you hurt Kevin. I should throw you off the nearest balcony.”_

 

_“You should, but I will cling to you as we both tumble to our demise.”_

 

_Andrew studies Neil’s face for a long moment. “So are you a martyr or are you suicidal?” he asks._

 

“Neither; I’m a survivor.” And then Neil does step off the balcony, just to be contrary, and Andrew goes back to sleep.  
  


𝕸

 

“Andrew,” Aaron says, coming up on Andrew’s left side. “One of the kitchen boys has badly burnt his left hand and is asking after you.” Andrew turns to his brother, and it’s like looking in a distorted mirror. Aaron’s cheeks are hollower than Andrew’s and the bulk of his hair is much longer, braided in several places but shaved short on the sides. He has also apparently used chemicals to darken it. His eyebrows still give away his natural golden colouring.

 

“It was Neil, wasn’t it?” Andrew asks, disgruntled, and gets up from the post he’s leaning against. “Lead the way, brother.”

 

Aaron leads Andrew to the north side of the palace where the infirmary is located. It’s not a place he regularly has occasion to visit. Neil is sitting on a bench, attended to by Abigail Winfield the court’s physician and Aaron’s mentor. The biggest shock, is Kevin wringing his hands together frantically. Andrew walks over and wraps his hand around the back of Kevin’s neck. He leans their foreheads together harshly, getting Kevin to focus only on him.

 

“He can’t be here. He’s going to kill me,” Kevin whimpers. There’s a scoff from behind them. Andrew reaches a hand back to gesture rudely at Neil.

 

“Notice how he hasn’t killed you yet?” Aaron points out. “Surely even you can’t be that daft. Neil and Andrew have being gallivanting around the place for nearly a year, making eyes at each other in the corridors. Ask anyone about Andrew’s little shadow and they’ll know who you’re talking about.”

 

“I’m taller than he is,” Neil pitches in, wincing as Abigail puts some ointment on his burns.

 

“Nobody asked you,” both twins snap together.

 

“If none of you boys can be civilised, I will kick you out of my infirmary,” Abigail says, looking quite annoyed with the whole lot of them. Andrew wraps his hands around Kevin’s forearm and forcibly drags him up the stairs. Both Neil and the prince stay mercifully silent.  
  
“Stop freaking out about Neil,” Andrew says, shoving Kevin into Abigail’s bedroom. He’s sure she won’t mind, not too much at least. “Sit down,” he commands.

 

Kevin crumbles onto the bed. “How can you betray me like this?”  
  
“Betray you like what?” Andrew demands. “All I did was make a deal with Neill. You’re still perfectly safe, perfectly alive, and perfectly a pain in my ass.”

 

“His name isn’t even Neil; it’s Nathaniel,” Kevin says, whining like a child. “You can’t trust him.”

 

Andrew raises an eyebrow and folds his arms, walking forward to press his thighs against Kevin’s knees. “Nathaniel Abram Wesninski. Age: seventeen. Father: Nathan Wesninski, a butcher in Moriyamas’ territories who became an executioner. Mother: Mary Hatford, former pirate. Nathaniel was sold into slavery-- oh I’m sorry, ‘service’-- at age nine. Started training immediately and has racked up 249 politically based kills in that time. Until just under a year ago when he was told to assassinate his best friend. If he wanted you dead, you probably would be,” he lists off boredly.

 

“You knew,” Kevin accuses weakly. “You knew everything and you still made a deal.”

 

“And for what reason, exactly, would I not? Did you ever consider in all of your selfishness that I made the deal for you?” Andrew replies, putting pressure against Kevin’s legs and reaching behind his own back to reach for his flick knife. He holds it in his hands, running his hands across the engraving on the edge of the handle, a tiny “K” etched into the wood. He drops it onto the bed. “We’re done here,” he says and walks out of the room. Kevin runs after him.

 

“Andrew, stop!” Kevin says.  
  
“Find something else to do today, Kevin. I’m sure Renee would be quite happy for you to accompany her.”

 

☠

 

Andrew knocks rapidly on the King’s door and stands back, leaning against the windowsill and acting nonchalant. David opens the door and glares at him.

 

“I was trying to sleep,” David barks, crossing his arms across his chest. He’s wearing a plain sleeping robe that some would think is unsuitable for a king.

 

“I need to talk to you,” Andrew says, slipping past him into the room. He can hear David huffing at him in annoyance before shutting the door behind both of them.

 

“Speak, you little shit.”  
  
“It’s about Neil, the kitchen boy.”

 

“The Moriyama spy you’ve been gallivanting about with?” David questions. Andrew holds his gaze for a while, not allowing his face to show a single ounce of surprise over the revelation.

 

“Yes, that one,” Andrew replies.

 

“Is he the trouble or is he in trouble?” David says, pulling out a chair and gesturing for Andrew to sit before pulling one out for himself. Andrew obeys for once in his life.

 

“Both, I guess. How much do you actually know?”

 

“I know those people don’t treat him right. Ichirou has been covering for him as much as possible; however, Kengo and Tetsuji have become restless at his inability to either murder Kevin or return him to the fold.”  
  
“Well thank God for Ichirou,” Andrew says sarcastically, flicking his thumb against the edge of the well-worn wooden table.

 

“Andrew,” David says harshly and the guard shrugs, shifting his weight to kick his feet up. “Andrew,” the King bites again. Andrew does not move. David stands up and splashes cold water on his face from the wash bowl, leaning over it for a few seconds.

 

“Ichirou isn’t the enemy here. You don’t have to protect Kevin from him.”

 

“What about Neil? I get it; you all think he’s not the same as Kengo and Tetsuji, but it's still Ichirou’s family’s mark branded into Neil’s skin. So fucking forgive me the animosity,” Andrew says, his voice low and deadly, and for a moment the King actually freezes. Good, Andrew thinks.  
  
“I think Neil should go and stay with Erik for a while.” Andrew laughs out loud at that and wonders if it’s an oncoming bout of mania.

 

“You think sending him to my dearest cousin and his husband will be beneficial. Neil will murder both of them within a week, if only to stop the irritation.”

 

🛏

 

_“Why is it you always come and bother me?” Andrew asks and doesn’t look up from the speech he’s writing. Neil leans on the back of his chair and peers over his shoulder._

 

_“Everyone else is too nice,” Neil tells him, stealing the quill from Andrew’s hand and writing a note in the margins._

 

_“Do you mind?”_

 

_“No, not particularly.” Neil’s breath tickles the back of Andrew’s neck. He closes his eyes and tries to ignore the way his entire being twitches. He is not this boy, this man._

 

_“Get out,” he says, and Neil, unfortunately, obeys. Andrew is grateful about it, he supposes. There’s nothing but trouble to be had from falling in love. It’s why Andrew doesn’t do it. He doesn’t have time for fluttering butterflies and yet he must have swallowed thousands while he was busy staring at Neil’s face. He hates the way he doesn’t hate him. Creeping around, Neil probably could kill Kevin if he wanted, and Andrew would be powerless to stop him. It has nothing to do with him being physically incapable. It's the fact that he feels the urge to do everything Neil asks. Which generally means he makes a point to do the opposite of whatever it is that Neil wants._

 

_➷_

“Seth’s father is putting him forth for Allison’s hand in marriage,” Renee tells him, digging a little too violently into the roast chicken they’re sharing.  
  
“The bird is already dead,” Andrew says mildly, moving the plate away from her. She glares at him, clearly contemplating taking her knife to his throat. “They’d make a surprisingly good pair, when you think of the politics of it all.”  
  
“I don’t want to think of the politics of it all. How would you feel if your Neil was suddenly married off to some nice upstanding lady?” she says.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t attack a fucking chicken, now would I?” he points out. Renee lets out a long sigh and twists her hair through her fingers. She looks wistful and serene, but Andrew isn’t fooled. He’s seen this woman take down scores of men twice her size.

 

“You’re in love with him. Why can’t you up and run off into the sunset? Find your way to the fae and dance with him for eternity until it aches and then do it again and again?”

 

“You’re projecting, Renee,” Andrew cuts her off coldly. “I made a deal with Kevin, any feelings I may or may not have for Neil don’t negate that. Not unless he releases me from that deal, and while Riko still breathes there isn’t much chance of that?”

 

“I just want both of you to be happy” Renee says, her voice calm. “Love is so important.”  
  
“I don’t love Kevin,” Andrew replies, picking the food back up and licking the grease from his fingers.

 

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.”

 

💙

 

“Do you want to get married?” he asks Neil later and the man nearly chokes on air.

 

“Shouldn’t you be with Kevin?” is his way of stuttering out a reply. Andrew flicks him between the eyes and Neil grumbles at him. They’re down in the kitchens because Abigail has declared Neil fit enough to return to service.  
  
“He’s still angry with me, I presume,” Andrew says with an easy shrug, “and you’re right here with me. So there isn’t much to worry about.” He steals a piece of apple Neil has sliced up to go into the pie and Neil smacks him with a wooden spoon. “Where is your head cook?”

 

“Alvarez has gone visiting, so I’m in charge.” Neil’s chest puffs up the slightest amount. Andrew hasn’t seen him be so proud of anything.

 

“That sounds dangerous,” Andrew teases, stealing more apple.

 

“Why are you changing the subject after you came in here with a marriage proposal?”

 

“Whoever said I was asking you?” Andrew watches as Neil’s head whips around, his cheeks covered in flour. Much more the kitchen boy than the assassin.

 

“You know, if we got married,” Andrew gestures at Neil’s branding beneath his clothes. “This would be null and void, they wouldn’t own you.”

 

“You know it won’t work like that. They won’t care.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t care about some fucking scars. We all have scars, Neil. Do you want this or not?” Andrew’s breathing is starting to get laboured and he’s trapping the redhead against the bench.

 

“Want what? What is this?” Neil pushes back, his words low.

 

“Forever. I fucking want forever.” He lifts Neil onto the surface behind them and Neil wraps his legs around Andrew’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

 

“You have to make up with Kevin before I marry you; certainly before you deflower me in the middle of my kitchen,” Neil says and Andrew groans in annoyance.

 

∞

 

Kevin isn’t speaking to Andrew, which isn’t at all surprising. Matt has taken over his guard duties, not his usual position but he’s well trained. It makes breakfast somewhat interesting because King David still insists they eat together for meals. Not everyone makes it all the time, and Andrew has been known to skip out himself, but there were threats of making him clean out the pig pens if he didn’t do as he was told. Kevin is glaring at him from across the table, so Andrew glares right back.

 

“Would you two stop already?” Danielle snaps, leaning across to punch her brother in the arm. “It’s not even that big of a deal. Just because your feelings are hurt.” She rounds on Andrew and he simply continues eating his meal. “And you, just invite Neil to dinner. We’d all like to meet him.”  
  
“You have all met him!” Kevin yells, pushing his chair back with a deafening screech and storming out of the room. Matt goes to follow him but Renee pulls him back into his chair.  
  
“Let Andrew go,” she says. Andrew does not move for a stretch of time. He can feel everyone staring at him so he sighs and stands up.

 

Kevin isn’t hard to find. He’s by the rose bushes in the bottom of the garden watching the stream trickle past.

 

“I do not understand why you’re expecting an apology.”  
  
“Perhaps because we are supposed to be friends,” Kevin replies, stroking at one of the buds closest to him.

 

“As far as I have come to understand it, so were you and Neil. What makes you think he’s changed so much since last you saw him?” Andrew asks.

 

“It’s the name mostly. He was always Nathaniel to me and now he’s a stranger come to kill me.”

 

“You’re fucking conceited; I know you were paying some attention when we studied fair Verona.”

 

“ _Romeo and Juliet_ is a tragedy,” Kevin points out needlessly.

 

“Only if you think you’re a main character,” Andrew tells him, smacking him over the head with a resounding snap. Kevin tries to tackle him and Andrew sweeps the prince’s legs out from under him. Kevin’s black hair falls into his face.

 

“Couldn't you have just told me?” he asks, blowing hair out of his eyes. Andrew stands over him, his shadow cast across Kevin’s torso.

 

“Would you have reacted any differently?”

 

“You couldn’t have known that,” the prince replies quietly, sitting up.

 

“It’s not as though he hid from you particularly well. All you truly needed to do was walk into the kitchens,” Andrew says, sitting down beside Kevin and leaning back against the grass. “He’s been around the whole time.”

 

“Well then, he could have simply come and said hello,” Kevin huffs, and Andrew reaches over to jab him in the ribs. Both of them turn on their sides to stare at each other disgruntledly.

 

“Tell me you would not have had him thrown straight into the dungeons.”

 

“I may have had him thrown straight into the dungeons,” Kevin admits.

 

“He wouldn’t have remained there.” There’s a small burst of laughter from Kevin and Andrew rolls his eyes. It’s not that amusing. But the prince feels some ungodly need to clutch onto his stomach as he chuckles loudly. “I asked him to marry me.”

 

“Neil?”  
  
“No, Prince Alfred of Geraimane.”

 

🌹

 

“So, Neil,” Danielle says mischievously, a horrible glint in her eye that Andrew wants to get rid of.

 

“Yes, Dan?” Neil replies, shovelling food into his mouth and barely looking up. Andrew is tempted to lean across the table and throttle her. Surely he could be quicker than Renee.

 

“When are you and Andrew getting married, then?” she teases, and King David spits out a decent amount of his mead. Kevin hands him a napkin wordlessly.

 

“Well, congratulations are in order, I suppose,” David says gruffly as he wipes himself down. “I’ll get Lady Dermott to organize the festivities for you.” There’s a clattering of cutlery from the other side of the table and everyone turns to look. Aaron is sitting there semi-frozen.

 

“Nobody told me,” he stutters, picking his fork back up and shoving it into his food. “Do I not get to know?”

 

“You know now,” Andrew points out, uncaring. He doesn’t have time for one of Aaron’s temper tantrums. Any deals they’d had became void when he started gallivanting around with the blacksmith’s daughter and acting like Andrew didn’t know. It was better this way for both of them. Aaron looks like he wants to argue  but instead his words remain somewhat gracious.

 

“Make sure you send word to Nicky. He’ll want to attend.”

 

“If any of you care, Neil has left,” Renee says, nodding towards the door. Andrew curses under his breath and goes to look for him.

 

🍲

 

Andrew finds Neil leaning out over the balcony in the east tower. Most people don’t come up here very often as they wish to avoid the Oracle. It's usually only the palace guards on patrol. Neil doesn’t turn to face him and Andrew hops up on the railing.

 

“I didn’t know everyone would know,” Neil says, gesturing between them. “About us.  Subtlety appears not to be one of our strongest assets. Surprising, given who we are.” He pauses to look at the people milling about in the courtyard. “But do you think that was too much? I don’t want a big affair. I just want you.”

 

Andrew leans over and grips Neil’s face harshly in his hand, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“I was intending to be practical. People still own me,” Neil snarls, trying to jerk away but Andrew won’t let him.

 

“Stop acting like you haven’t escaped. You’re out from their grip. You have no need to return.”

 

“And what if they come here to kill Kevin, to kill me, to kill you?” Neil asks.

 

“Then we deal with that when it happens,” Andrew tells him and drags Neil closer. Andrew’s eyes dart to his fiance’s mouth and Neil nods. Andrew kisses him fiercely.

 

💋

 

_The first time they kiss Neil seems surprised, even though Andrew asks him beforehand. It has just struck midnight and they’re standing in the middle of the hallway. Nothing spectacular happens. Fireworks do not light up the sky. No epiphany comes upon Andrew as their lips meet. That Neil tastes a little like salt and wine is the only thought that truly runs through Andrew’s mind._

 

_“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Neil admits. He sounds ashamed and unsure._

 

_“Do you want to kiss me again?” Andrew asks, taking a careful step away in case the answer is no. He feigns nonchalance as Neil closes the gap between them, his hands reaching for Andrew._

 

_“Yes.”_

 

💗

 

“Andrew!” Nicky’s voice yells from somewhere behind him and Andrew braces himself to be tackled. His cousin is not one to understand personal boundaries. He is assaulted with a hug from behind and he grunts, resisting the urge to run through Nicky’s stomach with a knife. Luckily his cousin’s husband is much more subdued.

 

“Hello,” King Erik says, holding out his hand. Andrew shakes it with a clear lack of enthusiasm. “Good to know you still don’t like me after all this time.”

 

“Why should I ?”

 

“Andrew,” Nicky whines, “be nice.” Erik takes his husband into his arms and kisses him on the forehead. Andrew averts his gaze.

 

“Don’t try to change him. He isn’t required to be nice to me, only to show a semblance of civility,” he explains to Nicky, giving Andrew a knowing look over his husband’s shoulder.

 

“Maybe I do like you after all,” Andrew tells him. Erik isn’t so bad. He’s intelligent and compassionate in a way that doesn’t make him appear naive. He also makes Nicky very happy, and as much he may want to, Andrew can find no fault in that.

 

“Where is your groom-to-be? I hear he is very handsome,” Nicky asks. There’s so much glee in his voice, Andrew is shocked he’s not jumping up and down and making a complete display of himself.

 

“Lady Reynolds has absconded with him to the dress makers to have a suitable outfit tailored,” he explains. Allison better bring him back in one piece. Undoubtedly she is using the time to interrogate him.

 

“I can’t wait to see Allison again. Are she and Renee next to join in matrimony?” Erik asks politely. Andrew gives him a look that indicates he isn’t here to gossip and that he’ll have to ask the girls for himself. Last he’d heard, Seth had, had an angry blow-out with his father over trying to force him and Allison into an arrangement. Interestingly, the place Seth has run off to is Allison’s estate and he’s been seen on the Lady’s arm during several nights of festivities. Andrew knows nothing has happened between the two because Renee seems to be in extremely high spirits of late.

 

“We’ll arrange a small dinner party with them before we leave,” Nicky says enthusiastically, and King Erik looks over his head to Andrew with a look mixed with amusement and exasperation.

 

“Of course my dear,” he says lovingly. “Will you be joining us?” He questions in a way that makes Andrew think it would simply be better to go along with this horrendous plan than to make arguments. Luckily, Allison’s kitchen staff make some of the best meals in the kingdom, so at the very least he shall be rewarded with delectable desserts.  

 

🍴

 

_“How does one go about falling in love?” Neil asks during one of their rendezvous. Andrew glances at him sideways, but makes a point not to turn his head. He doesn’t want to show an ounce of curiosity toward this boy. This creature who haunts his dreams with rosy red lips like a character from a fairytale. Life is not  a story to be told and passed down and reshaped. Andrew craves more out of the nature of things, but he settles for the dark realities that bring him to these sorts of moments._

 

_“Why would one want to?” is his snide reply. Perhaps it is a little snippier than it needs to be, but perhaps his companion will learn to keep that mouth of his shut._

 

_“I thought it seemed a nice thing,”_

 

_“There is nothing nice when one falls to such a thing. It is either a cruelty or a case of vanity,” Andrew concludes. He sees the lines of Neil’s brow furrowed in concentration, or confusion._  
_  
_ “I’m not sure that I understand,” he says.

 

_“That’s because you are an idiot,” Andrew replies._

 

🦊

 

The day they get married is a warm spring day. It's late in the season and the flowers are in full bloom. Pink cherry blossoms scatter along the ground, a picturesque scene and so very calm. Andrew has changed out of his usual garb into a white and silver robe that falls comfortably around his legs. He won't admit he likes it because Lady Allison and Renee had bullied him into it. Nicky looks like he might cry and Aaron looks fed up. He had pulled Andrew aside to tell him he was proud and then the  twins had just grunted at each other in acknowledgement.

 

Andrew stands with King David and watches his future husband be escorted towards him. The cut of Neil’s robes is the same as his own, but in shades of red and gold. Despite the fact that the ensemble should clash horrendously with his hair, it makes Neil look as though his is on fire. Kevin’s arm wraps around Neil’s own as he guides him forward. The prince still holds some anger over being left out of affairs, but Neil is his closest and oldest friend and he hadn't hesitated when Neil had asked him to walk him down the aisle. Neil’s smile is sickeningly bright and shows off far too many of his teeth.

 

Seth has his violin poised under his chin and begins a rendition of the wedding march. He barely gets through the opening bars when the first shuriken comes flying. Neil's response is instantaneous; he uses the bands on his arm to deflect it, shielding Kevin. He and Andrew had insisted their attire for the event still remain functional.

 

Andrew scans the trees for signs of the enemy. He spots the glistening of metal as it reflects the sun. Idiot, he thinks and grins, his eyes cold. He whips out a small knife, throwing it with precision. There's a satisfying thump as someone hits the ground.

 

🎻

 

_“How many people have you killed?” Andrew asks. He and Neil are sitting against one of the outer walls. The royal family has gone with a small entourage into the nearby township so Andrew has being given leave from his duties._

 

_“I don't know if I can count how many,” Neil says, avoiding the question._

 

_“I do not like liars,” Andrew says and a long suffering sigh comes from beside him. “You're being dramatic.”_

 

_“Kevin will be two hundred and fifty,” Neil says finally and the air is deadly calm. Andrew's gaze rakes across the assassin's body._

 

_“I'll keep that in mind.”_

 

🏰

 

“No,” Neil yells and Andrew spins around to face him. The Moriyama heir has his arms wrapped around Neil, pinning his body so he can’t move. Ichirou nods to Andrew and flicks his eyes up to the castle. Andrew doesn’t need to follow his sight line to understand. He nods back and suddenly Neil’s body slumps. Which means Ichirou must have used some kind of paralytic agent. He’d barely moved and Andrew has to admit he is impressed. Ichirou hooks one arm under Neil’s legs and uses the other to support his back. The King rushes to join them, doting over Neil’s unconscious body like the gruff and eternal father figure he is.  
  
Andrew turns his attention back to what has now become a full blown battle and he’s pissed. They couldn’t have waited one more day, or come weeks earlier? An ambush is always an irritant, of course, but he will not stand for them trying to invade on his wedding day. Renee is fighting a woman in the most inappropriate gear Andrew has ever seen for a warrior. Her legs and torso are completely exposed. Andrew has no complaints about her outfit, though. If she’d rather look tantalising than be functional it’s her loss. Surely her technique is to distract people who actually care about the female form. Renee’s knife drives through the woman’s stomach. Perhaps not, he thinks as she drops to the ground.  
  
A man almost twice Andrew’s size and three times his width charges towards him. The man is slow enough in his bulk that Andrew has time to see that he resembles the person Renee has just disposed of. Andrew side steps and slices backwards in one smooth motion, severing the muscles on the back of his combatant’s legs. There’s a howl of pain and savagery as the man grapples him from behind, wrapping thick hands around Andrew’s neck. Andrew pushes his elbow into his enemy’s stomach. The man groans and stumbles getting himself upright as quickly as possible. Renee comes up behind him and smacks him viciously across the back of the head. There’s a satisfying crack as blunt force trauma makes his neck twist. He crumbles, he and his sister left to lie there with too dark hair, too pale skin, and hollow empty eyes. They may not have sucked in their last breaths but Andrew doesn’t care. They can rot here on King David’s lands or they can go back to their masters in pitiful shame.

 

The battle rages and someone more poetic than Andrew would have had grandiose thoughts of the fields stained red with blood, but the blood doesn’t stay on the surface long enough to stain anything. It’s the slew of bodies that will haunt them all, regardless of loyalties.

 

Seth has turned his violin into a makeshift weapon and is wielding it with vigor. He thrusts the instrument into the side of Kengo Moriyama and is rewarded with a heavy blow to his left arm. It takes Seth’s earth-shattering scream for Andrew to register that the limb hasn’t just taken a hit, it has been cut crudely from Seth’s body. Kengo goes to raise his sword again to take another piece of the young lord. Andrew doesn’t register that he is moving. He and Seth have no love for each other, yet he hits Kengo before he even knows what’s happening. Andrew punches, feeling the sharp ache in his knuckles. He hits again and again. Seth is still screaming and it’s the soundtrack to their fight. Andrew’s mouth tastes like liquid iron.  
  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you aren’t welcome here,” Andrew says, spitting both the words and the redness from his lips.

 

“I only came to collect what is rightfully mine,” Kengo replies. There’s no strain in his voice as he tries to strike at Andrew.

 

“And what prize are you claiming today?” Andrew scoffs. “People are not your possessions.” Kengo turns to face him, eyes wild like an untamed beast. It’s easy to recognise because Andrew sees the same look when he chances a glance at himself. Kengo drops his sword and lunges as it falls to the ground.

 

♞

 

_“Why do you think they sent you?” Andrew questions. He’s lying up against Neil’s side, as they lean against the castle wall. They aren’t touching so much as existing in the same physical space._

 

_“They send me for everything; you can’t pay for the type of loyalty years of servitude brings.” Neil replies. He pushes up on his elbows and gazes at the stars. “We should bring Kevin out here one day.”_  
_  
_ “You’re the one who doesn’t want to see him.”

 

_“You know that’s not entirely true,” Neil starts and Andrew doesn’t even need to tell him to shut up. He does that all by himself._

 

_“So what type of loyalty trumps servitude?” Andrew asks._

 

_“You tell me,” Neil replies looking purposefully from his partner to the bedroom above them. Andrew curls the corner of his mouth._

 

_“Oh Neil, I’m not a servant to the crown.” Andrew laughs without humour. “I’m an employee and a member of the household. This is my family.” Somewhat unfortunately he might add. “My home.”_  
_  
_ Neil lies his head against Andrew’s chest. “Home,” he echoes, his voice fading against the night.

 

🏠

 

People have told him your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. Andrew sees nothing, which he takes it as a good sign. Kengo’s body crashes into his and he lets himself plummet to the ground. A shot of pain radiates through his back and he bends his knee to push his bulk into the patriarch of the Moriyama family. There are snarls on both sides. Neither of them has reached for a weapon yet, making the fight shockingly fair. For all of his faults and posturing Kengo has some honour in battle. At least against someone he feels is a worthy rival. Andrew watches Renee and Allison helping Seth inside, no doubt taking him to stop the bleeding of his wound. He doesn't let that distract him as he rolls on top of his enemy, punching Kengo several times in the face. He is wrenched off by a pair of hands, sneaking around his body from behind. He snarls and throws an elbow into the culprit.

 

“Nephew, let him go. You have no business in this fight,” Kengo commands. Andrew is inclined to agree with him.

 

“Uncle,” Riko whines like the pathetic child he is. Andrew makes no effort to turn towards him or fight him. He's worthless in this scenario. A fact that surely boils Riko’s blood.

 

“Nephew,” Kengo repeats, voice icy cold and eyes even colder. Riko must make a move because Kengo steps around Andrew and knocks his Nephew to the ground. “How dare you disobey me.”

 

“Having trouble?” Andrew says, and Kengo straightens up, ignoring Riko on the ground.

 

“No, I am not,” he says.

 

“It seems to me as though you're having trouble keeping your family in check Moriyama,” Andrew tells him, letting his sharp smile cut across his face. Kengo stumbles slightly, righting himself in an instant. He doesn't answer Andrew, showing that he agrees. They bow to each other, such gentlemen hidden underneath monstrous faces. A war wages, condensed in the fists of two men.  

🎗

 

There is a burst of thunder and a crack of lightning. A seemingly impossible event that makes everyone turn in confusion and there, standing on the balcony of the east tower, is the Oracle. She smiles down on them with kindness and all weapons drop. Andrew hasn’t seen Bee emerge for days, upon weeks, upon months, upon years. She hasn’t aged and even from here he can see the milky white orbs that sit in place of her eyes. They’re made of glass but still she can see what she needs. The crowd of fighters breathe in sync, even the unconscious and, seemingly, the dead.

 

“Flowing stream, of blood and cold.  
Seek the child of ribboned gold.  
Death becomes the world around  
Leave yonder, search closer, break bond.

 

Time twists, but never bends  
A hero is called to create three truths.  
Truth of body.  
Truth of mind.  
Truth of soul.  
  
Still stream, of cold and blood  
Seek repentance of earth and mud.  
Life becomes the world to alter  
Leave anger, search longer, break falter.”

 

The words hang in the air, seemingly surrounding Bee, for she has not actually opened her mouth. She retreats from the balcony and movement returns. Kengo reaches out a hand to Andrew to shake, and Andrew reluctantly takes it. The gesture is not out of respect but a mutual understanding by all parties involved.

 

“Uncle...Father,” Riko sputters out. “We can not simply leave. We must storm the castle and grab Nathaniel and Kevin. They belong to us.”

 

“We have no claim upon the prince. He is the King’s son. He may come willingly if we press him. However to take him would be kidnapping,” Kengo snaps. “Furthermore you heard the Oracle speak; do not make me a fool left standing on sacred ground. The prophecy must be fulfilled before we are welcomed here again.”

 

“We were not welcome before,” Riko yells, a red flush taking over his face. “Nothing has changed.”

 

Andrew thinks everyone can feel it when Kengo slaps his youngest son across the face. A red welt is already starting to form before the sound of it dissipates from the air. Riko looks over at Andrew with a pair of watering eyes filled with pent up anger.  

 

🌩

 

“Master Andrew,” Seth calls out to him. Aaron has patched up what’s left of his arm and Ichirou is escorting him across the field. The rest of the Moriyama family are packing up to leave. King David has been gracious enough to loan them carts for their injured and their dead.  
  
“What is it?” Andrew asks, skipping over any formalities.

 

The two of them share a look. “We appear to have misplaced Neil,” Ichirou answers. Andrew inhales sharply and reaches for his knife.  
  
“It appears to be of his own accord,” Seth adds hurriedly, trying to stave off Andrew's reaction.

 

“I spoke to my father and brother. They may not have anything worthy in way of character; however, even you know they'd never lie if they got their hands on him,” Ichirou explains. Andrew taps the sharp end of his weapon against the outside of his thigh.

 

“I fucking trusted you to get him out of this. If you don't manage to get him back I will hunt you down and gut you.”

 

“Andrew—” Seth starts sharply, and Ichirou holds up a hand to stop him.

 

“While I think you're being entirely reasonable, I also want you to be aware I was the one who allowed Nathaniel to be here,” Ichirou says sharply. He holds an arm out carefully for Seth to take with his remaining one. “Let us take our leave my Lord,” he requests his eyes never leaving Andrew.

 

“Asshole,” Andrew supplies in the way of commentary.

 

Seth looks between them. “We'll find him Andrew.”

 

X

 

They don't find Neil, not straight away. Andrew is ready to choke everyone. It's not even because of incompetence it's because they're all being so fucking nice. He's getting treated like a delicate child because his husband has run off somewhere.

 

“He's not even my husband because someone ruined my wedding,” he snaps, collapsing on the chair with a huff. Shooting a glance at Danielle who is the third one to say it to him. She glares at him across the aggressive needlework she is doing, clearly stressed. Andrew is a little jealous of the busy work.

 

He has both royal siblings with him, because Renee is off searching for his—Person. Andrew lets out a short, loud sigh and pulls his full knife set out from under the bed. Kevin rolls over in his sleep. When he turns back to Danielle she is looking fondly at her brother. Andrew selects the first knife and starts cleaning it.

 

“He's very peaceful like that,” Danielle says.

 

“It's the only time,” Andrew supplies, wiping a generous amount of polish on his blade.

 

“He misses Neil too, you know,” she tells him and Andrew rubs his cloth rapidly against the length of his knife. It's not like he doesn't know. Kevin and Ichirou and Seth have been awfully cozy these past days, pouring over maps of where Neil might have possibly gone. There's a last solution that no one else seems to have considered. Andrew moves on to his next knife, a much larger and more ornamental piece.

 

“He doesn’t get to miss him,” Andrew retorts coolly. He can feel the irritation growing in his belly over how emotional this situation is making him. He knows he’s better than this.

 

“Of course he does, Andrew. They were friends well before you even met Neil. Their relationship is separate from yours and Kevin is allowed to have his own feelings about him. You don’t have a monopoly on Neil,” Danielle retorts. She’s possibly angrier than he’s ever heard her, which is a feat considering the two of them have known each other their whole lives.

 

“I know that,” Andrew says, in a rare bout of raw honestly. “I’m just selfish and vain and contained in my own desire to have him home safely.” Andrew twists his mouth back and forth, he moves on to yet another blade. The number of his weapons feels unending. “I’m in love with him Danni,” he chokes out and tears swell in his eyes. Something he hasn’t done in front of her since they were about eight.

Luckily, Danielle doesn’t try to hug him. She does tilt her head towards the bed to indicate that he should get in it and get some rest. He huffs at her and Danielle huffs right back. If they were other people the silent argument would be cute and silly. Maybe it is.

 

“Do not make me get father,” she says and Andrew scrunches up his nose. Dealing with King David doesn’t seem worth it.

 

“You should. So I can tell him that I should be looking for Neil,” he replies, just to be contrary to his own thoughts.  
Danielle slaps him on the back of the head, and he’s genuinely surprised by how quickly she moves. He doesn’t have time to be impressed because he’s busy throwing her to the ground. They grapple with each other for a while, until they’re both breathless with a sheen of sweat on their bodies, and he has Danielle pinned to the floor.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Have you been training with Renee?” he questions and her eyes sparkle.

 

💔

 

_“This is Andrew and this is Aaron,” the King is saying. There’s a little girl with an abundance of curly black hair hiding behind him. Andrew secretly wishes he had someone to hide behind, but he’s too big for that now. He’s a whole seven years old. The King coaxes the child out and she smiles unsurely at them. Aaron offers a shy smile of his own. Andrew does nothing but stare blankly; he’s not sure how he feels about any of this. Why should he fake happiness, or any other emotion?_

 

_“Hello, I'm Danielle and I'm a princess,” the girl babbles._

 

_“I'm Aaron. I'm going to live here now, with my cousin,” Aaron replies. Danielle nods along as he speaks._

 

_“What about your brother?” she asks, her eyes darting between the two of them. Andrew just barely resists sticking his tongue out at her. She's so annoying._

 

_“Andrew, too,” King David confirms and Andrew glares at him. Nobody has actually asked him; he and Aaron had just been taken from another family. So probably they'll get carted off again. David meets his eyes and glares back. They stare at each other for a long while until the King sighs and looks away._

 

_“Danielle darling, why don't you take Andrew and Aaron to explore the castle?”_

 

_“Yes Father!” Danielle yells excitedly as she runs off. Aaron takes off after her. Andrew kicks at the ground angrily; his twin is such a traitor. He storms off in a different direction._

 

👬

 

“Do you think there’s something going on between Seth and Ichirou?” Nicky asks, his voice conspiratorially low. He is forcing Andrew to have dinner with him and Erik, to get Andrew “out of his head”. Andrew is about ready to strangle his cousin. The look he shoots Erik must portray as much because the man in question lays a hand on Nicky’s shoulder.

 

“We shouldn’t pry into people’s personal lives my dear.”

 

Andrew does admit the Lords do seem to be getting rather friendly. The two of them are smiling at each other, as Seth is shows off his new arm. It must have cost a small fortune to be made that quickly, that or Katelyn, has taken pity and rushed the job. Andrew stabs a little too aggressively at his food. They should be looking for Neil. They should all be looking for Neil. It’s like he’s not even gone.  
  
“Are you okay?” Nicky asks, sounding a little afraid. Andrew doesn’t bother looking at him.

 

“I’m leaving,” he says, staying seated at the table. He doesn’t just mean he’s leaving dinner.

 

“At least finish your dinner,” Erik tells him firmly, his arms folded across his chest. Andrew scowls and shovels the rest of the food into his mouth. He’s probably lucky he doesn’t choke. He pushes his chair back and stands.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

“I’ll come find you later,” Nicky says cheerfully and Erik visibly winces. Andrew shakes his head and Erik presses it into a thin line.

 

“We should go and take a turn about the gardens, you can show me this scenery you talk of so much,” he says, guiding Nicky away from Andrew.

 

🥀

 

“I need you, for once in your miserable life, to watch over Kevin,” Andrew demands of Ichirou. “Stop pining over Seth, or whatever it is you’re doing.”

 

Ichirou, to his credit, doesn’t flinch. “I’m sure I can manage,” he says blankly, handing Andrew a piece of rolled parchment. “Some correspondence from a trusted friend in the Moriyama Fortress. I can not send him word you are coming, but he does believe our Neil is there.”

 

“If Neil is leaving signs about the place, whoever taught him to be an assassin is a poor excuse of a teacher,” Andrew says. He can’t help the smug look that flashes over his face. Him and Ichirou have a habit of getting on each others nerves.

 

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Ichirou concedes, which is really not that satisfying in the end.

 

Andrew wraps his coat around him tightly, he’s in civilian clothes to make himself blend into a crowd. “I’m borrowing your horse.”

 

🐎

 

The thing about Neil and Andrew, Andrew and Neil, is that it becomes hard to tell when they became regarded as a singular entity. Obviously not metaphysically, but certainly metaphorically. A fact neither is likely to acknowledge. Neil because he does not understand and Andrew because he blatantly refuses to become one of those people who write woeful words in a series of letters about how they can not breathe without their beloved, but also.

 

**Andrew can not breathe.**

 

Andrew is going to kill Neil, he really is. He’s going to string him up by his toes and let his. blood drip slowly from his neck. That is, if Neil doesn’t get himself caught first. Andrew kicks gently into the mare’s side to get her to go faster. He’ll have to give her some carrots if this all goes to plan. She lets out a loud noise and Andrew pats at her neck to get her to quiet down. It is still a ways until he reaches the Moriyama Fortress, and he would like to keep the element of surprise for as long as possible.

 

The Moriyama Fortress is vast and grey and out of place amongst a forest of lush green trees. Maybe in the middle of winter it makes more sense. The only other show of colour is the bright red banner adorned with their coat of arms, a large raven.

 

Andrew comes to a stop and dismounts, tying Ichirou’s horse to a tree. If any guards find her they will simply take her back to the stables instead of butchering her on the spot. Andrew covers his face and sneaks across the grounds. His heartbeat is completely steady, he does not have time for fear. He knows the guard rotations from past conversations with Neil and Kevin, and the layout he recalls from the last time he was here. Andrew searches through his memories. The wall farthest to the west should be easy enough to scale without getting caught while he’s doing it. He wonders if he should have borrowed some of Aaron’s hair products. He doubts it would make any difference. He tumbles through a window and lands gracefully on his feet before standing up. His knife is held close to him with the blade turned outwards. He opens door into the inner sanctum cautiously, but not a single person is to be seen. Andrew keeps along the walls.

 

If Neil is here there are two places he would go. The kitchens seem as though they would be a pain to reach. Neil’s old bedroom is down a much easier path so Andrew takes the hallway to his right. He has to slide up against a suit of armour to avoid notice from a passerby; it is truly amazing just how unobservant people are when they think there’s nothing to see. Next is a flight of narrow, almost unnoticeable, stairs and then a sharp turn left and another set of stairs, this time a ragged spiral. To some it would seem ill designed, but it is the perfect way to confuse enemies. Unfortunately for the Moriyamas, Andrew has been here before and has a perfect memory. A series of doors looms before him and Andrew heads directly for the last one. It’s heavy as he pushes it open.

 

Neil is inside, sitting cross legged on the bed. He isn’t alone.

 

“Jean,” Andrew greets. “I should have known you were Ichirou’s man.” He surveyed the room, the whole thing seems in pristine condition as if it has only just been made up; however, the slight layer of dust over everything makes it clear no maids have stepped foot in here. “And here I thought they liked you better than this,” he tells Neil, dragging his finger over a dressing table.

 

“Like me as a pet maybe,” Neil replies. “I clean it myself and somewhat amazingly in my absence my wishes have remained obeyed.”

 

“Masters don’t expect their perfect pets to suddenly bite them. No matter how they mistreat them. This is all just show,” Andrew says.

 

“We are aware,” Jean says. Andrew shoots him a blank look to convey the point that nobody asked for his opinion.

 

“Why am I here?” Andrew asks, placing his hand on the back of Neil’s neck and squeezing gently. Neil leans back against him and both of them sigh in relief.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

🛏

 

_Neil’s breathing is heavier than it should be and Andrew doesn’t know what to do. Neil is going pale and he’s shaking. Andrew has never been on the outside of this.He understands on a personal and clinical level exactly what is happening, but he is still at a loss._

 

_“Touch me,” Neil chokes out, his voice is still clear even if it’s garbled behind gasps._

 

_“What?” Andrew asks. He’s amazed and resentful that Neil keeps surprising him._

 

_“Touch me,” Neil repeats and Andrew wraps his arms around the man in front of him. Neil calms down almost instantaneously and Andrew doesn’t hate the way this feels._

 

_“Thank you,” Neil says when his breathing has evened out and he looks much brighter than he did before. Andrew leaves him there to pick himself up off the floor._

 

✴

 

“I want to talk to Riko,” Neil says and Andrew really does contemplate throwing him out of the window.

 

“Why precisely do you always feel the incessant need to make the worst decisions possible?” Andrew deadpans and Neil grins at him.

 

“I want to make a deal with him,” Neil says. Andrew raises an eyebrow to get him to continue. “I’ll poison his wine if he disagrees.”

 

“And I suppose you’ll be using his own venom to commit the act.”

 

“He’s hardly the Pharaoh,” Jean chimes in and they both turn to look at him. Jean shrugs.

 

“I was thinking something less conspicuous. There’s some _Ageratina altissima_ in the garden,” Neil says, pointing out of the window.

 

“Seems poetic,” Andrew muses. “Maybe ironic in the same way commedia dell’arte is.”  
  
“Am I just a lazzi or am I Arlecchino?” Neil questions.

 

“Perhaps you are Il Dottore?” Jean says. “For surely Riko is Pantalone.”

 

Andrew waves an arm in an effort to get both of them to be quiet. “Never mind all of that,” he hisses.

 

⁕

 

As it turns out breaking into Riko’s chambers is incredibly easy. In fact they just walk inside, because not a single person is guarding him. Pompous brat, Andrew has a full mind to slit his throat right there. Neil places a hand on Andrew’s chest, spreading his fingers out to placate his love. Andrew stares at him and Neil smiles as though they aren’t in the den of their greatest enemy. They’d left Jean behind because he needs to have some kind of plausible deniability if this goes horribly wrong. Neil taps Riko harshly on the side of the cheek to wake him up. Riko reacts almost instantaneously, wrapping his hands around Neil’s throat and squeezing. Neil does not seem at all phased by this development. He bares his teeth at Riko and climbs on top of him.

 

“Now, now Riko. Did nobody teach you how to play with your toys?” Andrew asks, pressing the blade of his rapier against Riko’s throat. Riko’s body stills and he releases Neil.

 

“What do you want exactly?” he says and Andrew has heard that tone of voice out of Kevin before. Learnt behaviour, he surmises.

 

“I’d like my contract to be terminated,” Neil replies squeezing his knees tightly against Riko’s ribs. It must hurt because Riko winces. Andrew is truly amazed he doesn’t just throw Neil across the room. He’s a light, flighty thing after all.

 

“You’re contract is a lifetime commitment,” Riko snarls, sitting up into Andrew’s knife as though he doesn’t care about the consequences. Andrew feels his heart pound with an unreasonable amount of glee.

 

“Committed by a nine-year-old,” Neil retorts so harshly that his spit drips down onto Riko’s chest.  
  
“If you are old enough to speak, you are old enough to have autonomy in the state of your own affairs,” Riko tells him, his voice and demeanour  deadly calm. Andrew doesn’t trust the sudden change. Andrew looks down at Riko’s hand; he hasn’t been paying paying attention to it because Riko’s kept his arms so still. There’s a slight flicker of motion and Andrew can see the attempted sleight of hand. Riko has distracted them by allowing them to speak. Neil is silent when Riko and Andrew move together in one fluid motion. He is like a shadow between them, a corporeal entity and yet -

 

Riko opens up his hand to reveal a filled with clear liquid. Andrew lunges forward and drops his blade in favour of reaching out and snapping Riko’s arm with his bare hands. Riko screeches in agony and lets the needle fall to the ground.

 

“It was only a job. You’ve done hundreds. Kevin fucking left you and you still took his side. He left you. He left us. You should have stayed with me,” he groans out, his words slurring from delirium. His eyes are starting to droop. Andrew grabs onto Neil’s arm to pull him away from the room. Surely people will have heard the ruckus.

 

Neil doesn’t budge. “I am not leaving.”

 

“Find a better tomb to bury yourself in.”

 

“My whole life’s work is to create entire cemeteries. Why should I run from my own death?” Neil asks.

 

“Because I am asking you, very nicely, to not get yourself killed,” Andrew says.

 

“Feel free to leave whenever you like,” Neil retorts and now they’re both annoyed.

 

“Never,” Andrew slips down onto the cold stone floor next to Riko. He reaches out and checks for the pulsating of his heart through his veins. Just like Aaron had taught him. He’s alive, Andrew can not help but let out a high-pitched fit of giggles. He is alive.

 

“He's alive then?” Neil questions. Joining Andrew on the floor. He laces their fingers together and squeezes tightly as though he's clinging onto something precious. The door bursts open and guards rush into the room.

 

“Nathaniel?” one of them asks and Neil raises slowly to his feet, embracing the man and kissing him on each cheek.

 

“Bartholomew,” Neil says coldly. His voice is vicious as though he can carve apart the man with only words. Perhaps he can. “I thought you were better than joining the common guard,” he continues and there’s a nattering of offence amongst the rest of the guards. None of them have made any kind of move towards attacking them or helping Riko, so Andrew largely ignores them.

 

“As it turns out, I am not like you,” Bartholomew says. “I could not make the first kill.”

 

“And what about now, with these two strangers standing over your young master?” Neil asks. Riko stirs and tries to sit up. Andrew kicks him hard in the ribs while looking directly in the eyes of a female guard keeping to the entrance of the room.

 

“You are not a stranger, and Riko is but a boy.”

 

“As are you. How old are you now, fifteen? Sixteen?” Neil hisses. “This is not a place for you to remain, for any of you to remain. Lest someone get bored of you and take you as a pet or a toy.” the room fills with heavy gasps of breath and Andrew realises it is coming from Neil’s righteous anger.

 

“Sit down before you suffer aneurisma,” Andrew says calmly. Neil turns to scowl at him and Andrew is prepared for a tiring argument. Neil throws himself onto Riko’s vacant bed.

 

“I just want this to be over,” he huffs, much like an infant about to throw a tantrum designed to bring down entire structures. Andrew sits down on the edge of the bed and looks around the room incredulously.

 

“Do any of you have solutions?” he asks. There’s some chattering amongst the guards, largely confusion as to what is going on and whether or not they should be participating. This is perhaps above their pay and their expertise.

 

“You could slice the Moriyama mark from his body and run away with him,” Bartholomew suggests. His voice steady enough that even Andrew feels unnerved. He narrows his eyes studying the guard in greater detail. Bartholomew is a tall man, though not as tall as Matthew with a rather taut oval face and brown hair so dark someone might mistake it for black. The corners of his mouth sneer upwards.

 

“I think you’d best fetch me your master, dog, and take your fellow guards with you,” Andrew tells him.

 

“You don’t give orders here,” Bartholomew replies.

 

So grandiose these people are, Andrew thinks. He reaches over, a delighted smirk dancing openly on his lips, and yanks Riko’s arm. Riko, to his credit, only makes a slight whimper.

 

“Did I speak unclearly Bartholomew?” Andrew mocks. He doesn’t notice Neil get up off the bed and pad silently, like nothingness slicing through thin air. No one notices what’s happening right in front of them until Neil plunges a long, thin sword through Bartholomew’s guts. The guard in question stares down at his abdomen in surprise, and then chaos breaks out.

 

🐶

 

_Nathaniel is a curious young thing, much like a cat, one would surmise from watching him. He’d already stopped clinging to his mother’s petticoats. His father could not stand to look at him; auseless spoil from a night Nathan needed to relish in carnal desires. Mary too had enjoyed the act and she too could barely claim to have motherly instincts for the boy. After all, she’d run off without the scrawny boy. For Nathaniel is a tiny thing, but Nathan can not beat him into growing taller no matter how hard he tries._

_  
_ _Nathaniel, for all the faults Nathan perceives in him, is nimble, graceful and quick. Talents that could make Nathan a lot of money. There are other places he could sell him he won’t pretend this wouldn’t be a transaction. Why would he, he feels nothing for the boy._

 

_The Moriyamas and he are not friends in the strictest sense, but they have treated Nathan with actual respect. Assassin will be the word used to describe his only child. Either he will be worth something or he will be culled._

 

💰

 

There’s a pile of guards at Neil’s feet and his sword drips blood on the floor.

 

“Are you done?” Andrew asks, watching as a body clinging to life twitches a few times before succumbing. Neil doesn’t answer him and Andrew does not deem it necessary to repeat himself. Neil walks over the carnage to Riko and cradles his face in his hands.

 

“Lord Riko, take me to your father.” Riko leans into Neil’s touch as though it is water and he is about to die of thirst. Andrew finds himself wondering if they had considered themselves friends once. Neil has barely mentioned Riko in all of their talks, but Andrew thinks that once they were. Riko stands up and there’s this glimmer in his eyes that Andrew has never seen before. It is not a sense of resistance and it is not the look of someone giving up, it is quiet acceptance.

 

“Grab my coat then, I may as well look myself,” he says.

 

“You always look like a bastard,” Neil teases and Riko laughs loudly. Andrew rolls his eyes and throws a sleek black jacket to him. Riko catches it easily with his unbroken arm and slides it on with less struggle than expected, if Andrew didn’t hate him with all the burning passion of a thousand suns he might have spoken to Riko’s attractiveness.

 

🤞

 

They reach the grand hall and march through them like life is an epic fantasy novel and they have come to slay a dragon. Andrew never much liked those stories, he would always hope for the dragon to burn the village to the ground.

 

**Andrew wanted to be the dragon.**

 

Kengo is the first to notice them. He stands and paces the length of the room, his grey fur coat trailing along behind him to get to Neil. He opens his arms to embrace Neil and the assassin steps inside of him.

 

“Master Andrew, you seem to have returned our boy,” Tetsuji says trailing after his brother. The man has a habit of being parasitic in his movements.

 

“I am capable of speaking for myself, if you would be so inclined as to stop measuring the length of your swords every time you are in a room together.”

 

 

“We make it a point to not be in a room together,” Kengo pipes up, stepping gracefully out of Neil’s personal space.

 

“Indeed, I wonder why,” Neil says sarcastically.

 

“There is no need to be a brat,” Tetsuji chides, his fingers twitch beside his thigh as though he wants to reach over and slap Neil across the face. Andrew is almost disappointed the man knows how to behave.

 

“What brings you home Nathaniel?” Kengo asks and his voice is far from unkind, almost fatherly. Andrew glances sideways at Riko who is trying to hide a jealous scowl that twists his face. This at least feels familiar, a slight comfort. Nothing has changed in this place except for the air, but that is different enough.

 

“I would like to revoke my contract,” Neil says firmly. Everything turns silent, like death has swept over the fortress. Kengo beckons Neil to walk with him, Neil follows and it can be said together they represent the rise and fall of dynasties. Kengo holds out an arm for Neil to take.

 

“You know that cannot be possible, you committed to a life long contract,” he says.

 

Tetsuji rounds on Andrew and Riko, teeth bared and hatred in his eyes.

 

“What do you think you are playing at?” he snarls. Andrew gives him a bored look and resumes observing Kengo and Neil. Tetsuji isn't worth his time.

 

“I am playing at nothing; they came in my room and attacked me I know nothing more,” Riko says. Tetsuji makes a disappointed noise at his nephew and storms off after his brother.

 

“Dramatic,” Andrew says coldly.

 

“What does Nathaniel plan on doing precisely?” Riko asks, leaning up against the nearest wall.

 

“You do know he hates to be called Nathaniel, you are surely not that stupid,” Andrew says. Riko raises his arm to hit him and Andrew catches it easily. “Apparently you are.”

“Think what you want of me, but at least I’m not vying to fight to my death. Neil has no other way out,” Riko says. The laugh he attaches to his words isn’t out of amusement, there is some worry there. “He is not Kevin.”

 

“Why do you hate Kevin so much?” Andrew asks. Kevin has told  his own version of the story, but Andrew has to admit he’s curious what will come out of Riko’s own mouth.

 

“I don’t hate Kevin.” Well, isn’t that interesting? “He betrayed the family.”

 

“The family betrayed the crown,” Andrew bites out. The Royal Palace is his home; the royal family is his family and he will protect every single member of it, no matter how tragically irritating they are.

 

“Neil is still not the crown, so the point is moot. Even if he wins it may not change anything,” Riko says, which really has nothing to do with what they were discussing. Andrew is gracious enough to let that go as he sees the others stroll back towards them.

 

“Nathaniel and I have reached an agreement,” Kengo booms proudly. His whole voice echoes around the chambers. Andrew hates it.

 

“Care to share with the rest of the council?” Andrew questions, he can feel a headache coming on. Hopefully Abby has some of her brews in stock when they return home.

 

“A fight to the the death. Hand to hand combat only. Kengo against Neil and if he succeeds he will face me,” Tetsuji explains.

 

“And if he doesn’t succeed, I may avenge him?”

 

“You may,” Kengo agrees, nodding to Andrew. Tetsuji splutters angrily, clearly unhappy with this arrangement, but Kengo outranks him and things will go smoother if he does not kick up a fuss.

 

“And if he does, who do you expect to take over the dynasty?” Riko questions, with a flickering of hope.

 

“Ichirou is still your elder brother and, no matter how astray he has walked, he still ultimately has our family’s best interests at heart,” Kengo replies, leaving no room for argument. “Let us begin.”

 

Andrew wonders if he should stop this. If he should step in so he and Neil can fight them together side by side and fly out of here like gods of the wind. Neil might actually never forgive him.

 

He watches Neil and Kengo walk to opposite ends of the hall and bow deeply. They stare each other down, neither wanting to make the first move. Neil breaks first, because of course he does. The man has no patience for anything. He runs with an almost supernatural speed and throws his body full force at Kengo. Kengo side steps and twists his body, lifting his leg to kick Neil’s ribs. Neil winces but does not stumble. Kengo punches Neil’s face and blood pours everywhere. It turns out to be a bad move because one second Neil is standing in front of him and the next he’s up on Kengo’s shoulders, strangling him with his thighs. Kengo thrashes about for a moment and folds his body forward to fling Neil off. Neil tumbles across the floor like an acrobat, pushing himself back into standing position. There’s a few more blows between them and it is very plain to see the two are easily matched. Neil dodges away from Kengo twirling on his toes like a well trained dancer, he ducks downwards under another hit, bending in half. He comes up directly in front of Kengo and drives the palm of his hand so forcefully into the bottom of Kengo’s nose that there is a resounding crack and Kengo reels backwards. He lets out a confused cough and blood spills from his mouth. He looks around the room with pleading in his eyes before it gives way to acceptance. He gestures at Neil subtly. Neil walks forward and places a hand of each of Kengo’s cheeks and twists his head sharply, snapping his neck. The head of the Moriyamas sinks lifelessly to the ground.

 

Tetsuji lets out an anguished roar and sprints towards his brother’s body. The knife appears in his hand just before he reaches Neil. Neil must sense him coming because he side steps Tetsuji’s attack with great ease, grabbing and pulling at the blade in a manner that must slice through his skin but leaves him holding the weapon.

 

“That is cheating Master Neil,” Tetsuji goads and Neil actually freezes to stare at him in disbelief. Tetsuji punches him in the stomach. Neil keels over but clings tightly onto the knife he thrusts it up into Tetsuji’s abdomen. Riko makes to move towards them but Andrew holds him back.

 

“Let me go,” he screeches, fighting against Andrew’s grip. Andrew throws him against the wall.

 

“Leave it be Riko. Tetsuji broke the rules first, you have to let things run their course.” Tears stream down Riko’s face and he goes slack in Andrew’s arms. “I am sorry about your father,” Andrew tells him.

 

“Take Neil and leave. I will not follow you. I have funerals to plan.”

 

💀

 

He and Neil leave because even though killing Riko would be easy, there isn’t much of a point. The man is broken enough. Neil’s hand tangles into his as they rush through the forest, maneuvering around trees and jumping over the underbrush. Ichirou’s mare had been nowhere to be found as they had left. Neil is laughing with relief and euphoria. Andrew has never seen him look so beautiful, his face bright and his tunic stained with blood. It takes them quite a while longer just on foot, but they don’t stop to rest.

 

They slip in through the door of the kitchens, not wanting to have a hectic welcome.

 

“You absolute fools,” Alvarez snipes at them, not even looking up from stirring a large pot of soup.

 

“Hello Sara,” Neil squeaks like a scolded child.

 

“The King wants to skin both of your hides,” she tells them, ruffling at Neil’s hair.

 

“That’s nothing new; David will get over it,” Andrew says, stealing honey wine from the shelf and swigging it straight from the bottle.

 

“You’re a right scoundrel Andrew,” Alvarez hisses at him. “You’d better be planning on replacing that.”

 

“Oh but of course,” he agrees, sliding his free arm around Neil’s waist and dragging him away.

 

“Neil,” Matthew’s voice calls. It gives some warning before the man crashes into him, picking Neil up and spinning him around. “We were so worried.”

 

“Matt, you’re hurting me.” Neil says and Matthew puts him down.

 

“You are never allowed to leave these walls again,” Matthew says, a demand borne from nothing more than a fear for Neil’s safety.

 

“That seems a bit controlling,” Andrew pitches in boredly.

 

Matthew grins at him. “And what makes you think I am going to let you run off either, Master Andrew? I do believe there is a wedding to be rescheduled,” Matthew teases.

 

Andrew lets a growl roll out from deep in his stomach. “Do I still have to marry him?” he jokes.

 

 

🥄

 

The wedding ceremony is much the same as the first time around, Neil is still as breathtaking as ever and Andrew wants to swallow his tongue before he does something idiotic and run down the aisle to reach him. Seth raises his violin under his chin; his metal arm has being polished and adorned with white flowers. Ichirou sits by his side behind a harpsichord and together they begin to play.

 

It feels like an eternity before Neil reaches him and they take each others hands.

 

“I love you,” Neil mouths and Andrew thinks he may actually cry in front of every person they know. Kevin takes his seat between Danielle and Aaron and a hush falls over the assembly.

 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today,” King David begins and Andrew doesn’t hear much after that, too wrapped up in Neil to pay attention to anything else and even with his perfect memory Andrew truly cannot say he remembers a single moment until he is told he can kiss Neil.

 

“Yes?” he asks when David instructs them to kiss.

 

“Yes,” Neil agrees and the cheer when their lips meet is deafening. Andrew has never felt this happy in his life. The celebrations last all night and the palace feasts on lavish foods and drinks. It is ultimately too decedent for his new husband’s tastes and the two of them steal away to be alone.

 

💒

 

“Bee, Bee, Queen Bee,” Andrew sing-songs, pushing the door open. The Oracle is sitting cross legged on the floor sipping at a cup of hot cocoa. She reaches for a second cup and passes it to him. He drinks from it and sinks down beside her in satisfaction.

 

“How is everything my darling?” she asks. “That husband of mine keeping out of mischief?”

 

“I do believe he finally had the courage to ask Abigail on a stroll,” Andrew says, his mouth involuntarily twitching into a smile. The recent wedding has made the king bold.

 

“Oh how scandalous,” Bee jokes, which is her way of saying finally. She has being trying to get David and Abigail together for the past few years. “I do like her, so would you be so kind as to bring her flowers for me.”

 

“Do you have flowers for me to take, or am I expected to pick them myself?” Andrew asks finishing up his drink. She looks at him until he sighs, “Yes, I can pick some myself.”

 

“Thank you, darling.”

 

“I did actually come here with a purpose. I can not figure out the prophecy you spoke,” he frowns. He’s never had trouble before; he always knows exactly what she means. Bee giggles knowingly.

 

“That’s because the prophecy was fake; I simply wanted those awful people out of here,” Andrew freezes and then bursts into his own fit of giggles.

 

“Thank you, you are amazing.”

 

 

 

 

_**A Bonus Puppy** _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, you've reached the end and I really hope that's a good sign please feel free to leave kudos and comments below.
> 
> Please reblog the art on tumblr [HERE](http://llheji.tumblr.com/post/183219250635/here-are-my-pieces-for-the-aftgreverse-my)


End file.
